List of Chapters and Volumes
5Toubun no Hanayome Manga began serialization in Kodansha's Weekly Shounen Magazine since August 9, 2017, and has been compiled into 7 Japanese volumes as of December 2018. The manga is released on a weekly basis. 5Toubun no Hanayome is published digitally in English by Kodansha USA under their Kodansha Comics imprint, and 5 English volumes were published so far. The official English title of the series is "The Quintessential Quintuplets". Volume Information > Related Article : "Extra Bonus Comic" Volume Covers Volume 1 cover features Itsuki Nakano and her sisters' partial shots. The cover of volume 2 until 6 feature one Nakano Quintuplets in their personalized student uniform with a colored flower petals unique to each one of them in the background. The cover for volume 7 until 11 feature one Nakano Quintuplets in western style wedding dress. Inside Covers Each volume has an illustration of a flower bouquet with the series' romanized title (stylized as "5toubun no hanayome" in the Japanese volume, "the quintessential quintuplets" in the english version), author name, and volume number inside it. The filler page has a picture of a diamond ring with the word "5toubun no hanayome" (Japanese volume) or "the quintessential quintuplets" (English volume) in the middle. Character Introduction Page Every volume has an introduction about the Bride, all five Nakano Quintuplets, Fuutarou, and other characters. Each girl's introduction box contain various miscellaneous info about them and differ from volume to volume. There is also a "Quints Memo" box describing the Nakano Quintuplets' personalities and traits. Extra Bonus Comics A short comic near the end of each volume, featuring the Nakano Quintuplets and other character's daily life. Next Volume Preview A page that contains various cutscenes from the upcoming volume, author notes, editor commentary, and any announcements related to the series. Bonus Illustration There will be a bonus one page illustration if the reader purchase the volume in a certain/designated store. The bonus illustration is one Nakano Quintuplets in various outfits, and which girl featured is tied to the store. In order to collect all five bonus illustration, the reader must purchase five volumes in five different store. Volumes and Chapters Chapters titles are taken from the official English release. Chapters Not Yet Published in Volume Format The following chapters have appeared in the magazine but have yet to be reprinted in the volume/tankoubon, as collected volumes of 5Toubun no Hanayome are generally released every two or three months. 69. Welcome to Class 3-1 70. The Responsibilities of the Class Representative 71. Advantage 72. The Rumour About the Class Reps 73. New Kawanakajima Sales The series reached one million prints mark after 1 year and 2 months of publicationsTwitter: Negi Haruba's tweet.. In November 2018, there are 7 Japanese volumes published with 1.3 million print countsAnime News Network: Roundup of Newly Revealed Print Counts for Manga, Light Novel Series - November 2018 . Around mid January 2019, Negi Haruba tweeted having 2 million prints for 7 volumes.Twitter: Negi Haruba's tweet. The total sales around early February 2019 is more than 1.6 million. This is most likely due to the sales boost from the anime adaptation. For the week of 27 January - 3 February, all seven of 5Toubun no Hanayome volumes sell in the Top 50 of weekly ranking. Trivia # Negi often reuses chapter titles and adds a numbering at the end of the title. They are used to emphasize the current event or arc, like the camping trip, fireworks festival or the last exam. # Volume 1 is the only volume not containing 9 chapters, this is because Chapter 1, 2, 3, and 4 are about two or three times longer than a regular chapter. # Only the fireworks festival, last exams, and holiday events are fully covered in a single volume. # The petals' color in the background of Volume 2 to Volume 6 represent the sisters' color theme : #* Light yellow for Ichika's jacket #* Dark purple for Nino's ribbon & sweater #* Light blue for Miku's headphones & sweater #* Light green for Yotsuba's ribbon & tie #* Red for Itsuki's sweater # Negi sometimes uses certain topics to start and finish the volumes. #* Volume 1: First chapter, a Nakano sister sees a half-naked Fuutarou. Last chapter, Fuutarou sees a half-naked Nakano sister. #* Volume 2: First chapter shows a photo of current Fuutarou and one Nakano sister. Last chapter shows a photo of younger Fuutarou and a Nakano sister. #* Volume 3: First chapter, Yotsuba waves at Fuutarou. Last chapter, Yotsuba also waves at Fuutarou. #* Volume 4: First chapter is about the Nakano Quintuplets' finger game which involves all five fingers. Last chapter each of the Nakano Quintuplets holds one of Fuutarou's fingers. #* Volume 5: First chapter is about Rena in Fuutarou's imagination and the past. Last chapter is about Rena present in real life. #* Volume 6: The first chapter shows Rena's goodbye to Fuutarou and he falling into a body of water. The last chapter shows Fuutarou fell into a body of water and his goodbye to Rena. #* Volume 7: First chapter the Nakano sisters watch a love confession in a TV drama with Fuutarou. Last chapter a Nakano confesses to Fuutarou. References Site Navigation Category:Lists